Warriors Mating Season
by I Love Warrior Cat Stories
Summary: Hello everyone!Now I'm taking requests just look at my other story and fill out the form! Takes place after the Great Battle against the Dark Forest! Requests welcome! You can request more stuff! This is mating season once every two seasons and runs for two seasons! I'll be including both! Enjoy, Warrior lovers!
1. Skyclan SharpCherry

**Hello! As I said, I'm taking requests! This is all about mating! Story will switch from Lake territories to the Skyclan territories! Has spoilers and don't read if you haven't finished the fourth series yet! (You can if you want to) Anyway, first up, WE ARE IN SKYCLAN!**

"We should make something called the Mating Season, Leafstar. It's when toms can mate with any she-cat they want."

"Very well, Sharpclaw."

One Moon Later

Cherrytail ran out of the gorge, her paws thrumming the dirt and soil. Behind her, the she-cats were also running, while the toms had to wait until sunhigh. The mating season had began. She leaped down from a ledge and landed smoothly, her hard pads easily suited to the rough ground. She looked up. Uh, oh. It was almost sunhigh! She pelted through the snow, heading for the stream that ran down. If she made it there, she could hide in the reeds. She dodged around a tree and leapt into the reeds, trying to stop them from quivering as se regained her breath. She held her tail over her core even though she was in heat. She peered out from the reeds, slightly glad that her pelt was camouflaged by snow. Even Leafstar was participating, and she knew that Billystorm would follow her. At least that was one less tom to go after her, she thought.

Suddenly she spotted a flash of ginger fur. Oh no... It was Sharpclaw! Why did it have to be her former mentor and her secret crush? She groaned inwardly as she turned around and pelted towards the stream. Maybe she could cross the ice before Sharpclaw reached her. She glanced around and saw Sharpclaw racing after her, gaining on her with his longer legs. He leaped at her and Cherrytail swerved to the side before racing across the ice without thiinking. She felt the ice crack beneath her paws. She quickened her pace but she sank into the cold water.

Water swallowed her and pulled her along as she struggled to stay afloat. She churned the water and managed to break through to the surface and took a deep breath. Sharpclaw was racing along the bank, trying to reach her. Cherrytail paddled weakly as her sodden fur grew heavier and heavier. At last, she gave in to the darkness and let the water carry her down the stream.

She felt teath grasp her scruff, then drag her out of the water. She lay on the ground, coughing up water. She felt a tongue rasp over her wet fur, and she opened her eyes to see Sharpclaw standing there. She took a deep breath and cuddled into his soft, warm fur and she fell asleep. Sharpclaw groomed Cherrytail as she lay on the ground. He couldn't get her bright eyes out of his head, and had finally admitted to himself that he loved her. Lying down, he curled his tail protectively around hers and fell asleep too.

When Sharpclaw woke Cherrytail was already up, and she was eating a mouse. Seeing that he was awake, she pushed it toward him, inviting him to eat. She looked at him intensely and Sharpclaw ate quickly, clearly aware of her gaze on his back. Cherrytail was nervous as she thought about how to tell him. _You can't love him, for Starcan's sake! He was your mentor! And he's probably lots older than you! _Cherrytail took a deep breath and started. "Sharpclaw?"  
>"Yes, Cherrytail?" He meowed.<br>"N-Nothing..." She stammered. I can't do it! I have to!  
>"Actualy, Sharpclaw, It's not nothing..." She took a deep breath. "Sh-Sharpclaw... I... I love you!" Cherrytail blurted out.<p>

Half-expecting Sharpclaw to run away from her, she was surprised when Sharpclaw mewed, " I love you too." He looked at her and blushed, as if he was trying to get his stripes to turn red too. Cherrytail purred and bowled him over, tracing a claw down his belly. She stopped at his sheath and rubbed it, causing a groan from Sharpclaw. He had never been touched like that before, and the feeling was strangely pleasuring. Cherrytail soon saw the tip of his member come out, hardening in the cold air. She took it in her mouth and began licking, swirling her tongue around it and rubbing his balls. Sharpclaw felt a strange sensation build up in his dick and he released into her mouth. Cherrytail swallowed it all and rolled over murmuring, "My turn..." Sharpclaw flicked a tongue at her core, licking up some of her pre-cum. Cherrytail squirmed with pleasure as he began exploring inside her, drinking all the pre-cum up as she began to get very wet. Sharpclaw purred and drew out, nudging her into a hunting crouch. He mounted her swiftly and poked at her entrance, mewing, "Ready?" Cherrytail nodded eagerly and he pushed his member into her pussy, breaking her barrier and tearing away her virginity in one thrust. His long member fitted into her core snuggly and he stopped panting. " You want more? Then beg." He hissed.  
>" Oh Sharpclaw tear up my pussy! I want to have your huge dick pounding into me! Tear me up! I wanna have your kits!" She yowled. Sharpclaw grunted as he thrust into her again, this time with her bucking her hips as he hit her spot. Cherrytail moaned in pleasure and he hit the spot faster and harder, lust taking over them both. Cherrytail groaned as she rode out her organism, cumming all over Sharpclaw's dick and making him come too. He shot his seed deep into her and they broke apart, panting.<p>

"That... was... amazing." She gasped. Snarpclaw nodded and began grooming her, cleaning up her sticky fur as she sucked on his member. She cleaned it while Sharpclaw licked her pussy. Ater they were both clean she pressed into his fur and they lay beside each other, both falling asleep as the sun dipped below the horizon.

**So, how was that? PM me your reviews! I'm currently in Australia, and not it's... Can you believe it... ): 0:40 p.m! yaaaaawn... Anyway, goodnight, people! and by the way, I'll be posting a new chapter once every one or two days! so you'll know when to come back! Posted on 2015\1\25 and BTW Author notes don't count so that's why I'm telling you myself! Byezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	2. The Form

**HELLO EVERYONE! YES, I'M SORRY, I'M NOT POSTING A CHAPTER TODAY! INSTEAD I HAVE A NOTICE: I will be starting a story called Warriors Mating Season! If anyone can PM me about OC's I'll be happy, though I'm only doing a maximum of two a day and four every school week! Just fill in the form below! (It's like the other Warriors Mating Season one only longer)**

**She-Cat name:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Tom-Cat name:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Scene (e.g. Riverclan territory, reed bed, rape):**

**How many cats (e.g. two toms, one she-cat or something):**

**And... thanks to the people who told me to change the rating to M. Does anyone want to skip through to the gathering or have one more chapter first?**


	3. Mousewhisker Icecloud: Tina Vainamoinen

**Hi I'm back! Now I will do her request, Icecloud and Mousewhisker! BTW, did they die already? I dunno... Sorry if any cats are brought back to life!**

Icecloud streaked away from Bumblestripe as he made another attempt to rape her. She panted, her snowy white tail streaming out behind her. She slipped and rolled down the hill, luckily it was only snow. She slid to a stop and was about to stand up when she heard a voice. "Hello, my dear Icecloud, were you coming for a visit?" She froze as she saw Mousewhisker rasp his tongue over her core. Muttering, she shook her head and tried to wriggle away, but only succeded in sliding up a little, causing Mousewhisker's tongue to plunge into her pussy. Gasping, she fell limp as pleasure spread over her body. She flailed her paws as she made a desperate attempt to get Mousewhisker to stop.

"Please, M-Mousewhisker! I d-don't want k-kits!" She stammered, Although her body was saying something entirely different as she bucked her hips up to meet his tongue. Trying to stop, she felt something build up inside her. Too late, she couldn't resist her cum. The burning sensation she felt was too much, and she let her juices flow out. Moaning, she gazed at Mousewhisker with her lust-filled eyes and groomed him, slowly making her way down to his sheath. She licked it, then prodded it with her paw. Groaning, Mousewhisker's member slid out. Before they had a chance to harden in the cold wind, Icecloud took it in her warm mouth and sucked it, bobbing her head up and down. Then he came in her mouth and Icecloud swallowed it entirely, standing up as she lifted her tail to the side, tempting Mousewhisker. He mounted her swiftly and shoved his penis into her pussy, breaking through her barrier and tearing thrugh her insides.

"Ahhhhh! Stop! Mousewhisker, s-stop!" She sobbed as he pounded into her. Gradually, the pain eased a little, and pleasure overcame the feeling. She bucked her hips back to meet him while he gripped her scruff tightly. He groaned as her walls squeezed her dick. He pumped into her and hit her spot again and again.

"Faster, Mousewhisker! Harder!" She yowled. Right now they couldn't be stopped at all, she didn't care if Foxleap saw the together. She Gasped for breath as she rode out her orgasm, coating his penis with her sticky cum. She felt mousewhisker's member harden as he neared his climax too. After a few more thrusts, he went as deep as he could go and released, shooting his seed deep into Icecloud. The two broke away, panting. Icecloud began cleaning his dick as it lay limp. She felt his tongue flick around her walls and she sucked harder, making him groan into her core, sending the vibrations up. She responded with a purr, growing drowsy as the sun rose. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her tail around his member, keeping it warm. He drew his paws over her nipples and kept them there. She purred again as they fell asleep, the breeze ruffling their fur as Snowflakes fell all around them.


	4. Swiftstorm Mintsplash: Mintie Ice

**My first porper request! Anyway, as I said, I promised at least one every week! Anyway, since I just found out I had three more holiday days, I was overjoyed! So, today I'm doing two requests! Also, you can make up cats, too! E.g. Pinkflower, Sunshine or something. Enjoy! I also plan to be writing for, like, two months at least, so long lemons galore! (Lets also hope Erin Hunter writes more too...)**

Mintsplash purred. Her belly was full and she was satisfied, even though two toms had approached her today. _I hate the mating season. _She thought. Though now it enabled her to cross into other clan's territories, she had stayed in Riverclan. The leaves shuffled as the wind blew through the willows. She rolled over, enjoying the sunshine warming her fur. She stared at the clouds, imagining her friends and what they would be up to now. Probably being raped by a tom, she giggled.

Swiftstorm's POV

Swiftstorm padded along the riverbank, hoping to meet a she-cat. He was in heat and his member throbbed painfully as he walked, awkwardly holding his legs together. There was only one cat that he liked, and that was Mintsplash. He had liked her since they were apprentices, and he couldn't get her beautiful eyes out of his , he sniffed the air. _Mintsplash is nearby! _He thought. Barely having time to stop himself, he peeked through the reeds and saw Mintsplash lying in th grass. Her eyes were closed and she was on her back. Unable to stop himself, he leaped on top of her, instantly heading for her core. She gasped and opened her eyes when his tongue licked her folds. He grinned and continued.

Everyone's POV

Mintsplash opened her eyes and looked at the cat who was holding her down. She saw Swiftstorm licking her private, and she squirmed.  
>" Swiftstorm, what are you doing? Are you going to rape me? Two toms have already tried today. Please don't do it, Swiftstorm! I don't want kits!" She meowed. Grunting, Swiftstorm replied, "Stop moving. Because if you do, I'm just going to hurt you. I know you like it."<br>Mintsplash nodded and moved her tail away. She shivered as Swiftstorm's tongue entered her core and lapped at her walls, making her wet. She moaned as he swirled his tongue around in a circle. _I've always liked him..._ She thought as he pulled his tongue out. Dissapointed, she was about to ask again before Swiftstorm told her.  
>"Now it's my turn."<br>Mintsplash put his dick in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, sucking on it and rubbing the sheath with her paws. Swiftstorm tried to hold back his groans of pleasure. His clanmates all thought he was short-tempered and arrogant. Only his friends knew that he wasn't. Mintsplash nibbled the tip of his member and purred. Swiftstorm moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes. Mintsplash stopped when his dick was fully erect. She pulled back and licked the pre-cum off. "Swiftstorm.. Please be gentle... I'm still a virgin."

Mintsplash lowered herself onto his member and pumped up and down, moaning. Swiftstorm heaved himself up and thrust harder into Mintsplash, breaking her barrier. Mintsplash howled in pain and Swiftstorm stopped. Then Mintsplash started pumping again on Swiftstorm's member. Mintsplash came long and hard, her juices coating Swiftsplash's penis and leaking out onto his belly fur. Mintsplash collapsed onto his belly as he released too, shooting his seed into her. She drew herself off, panting. She blacked out, lying on the ground, underneath the willow trees. Swiftstorm wrapped himself around her, purring.

"Mintsplash... I love you..." He murmured as his eyes closed. The moon rose in the air.

Meanwhile, her friend Petalfur was being raped by a tom called Sunclaw and her sister Rainpelt was the only one in Riverclan that still had her virginity.

**So how was that? Since I have to do two requests WHILE changing my songs every three minutes AND babysitting my brothers AND tidying up the books, I'm a very busy person! Literally, I'm sooooo busy right now i ca- NOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry， my brothers are TYING themselves up with the cord connected to my computer! Uhhhh... Bye guys, I'll be back later... Uh, oh! I guess thats my call!**


	5. Squirrelflight and Ashfur: A request

**Hi... I'mmm back again... I just wanna play a game! Now my mum wants me to write a novel :C Anyway she thinks this iis my novel! (No point in telling her...eh?) This is Squirrelflight and Ashfur... I naturally assume this is rape?**

Ashfur stalked through the undergrowth, following the scent trail of his love, Squirrelflight. She was meant to be his mate, but he chose Brambleclaw other than him. Furious, Ashfur trotted a little faster, suddenly spotting a gleam in the bushes. Squirrelflight shot out, racing away from him. Ashfur gave chase, stretching his mucsles and enjoying the feeling of the wind streaming through his fur. He saw Squirrelflight's core in front of him and he gave it a lick, chuckling when he saw Squirrelflight tense for a moment. He lapped faster, licking inside and seeing Squirrelflight squirm. He bowled her over and she struggled. She knew she was weakened by lust and Ashfur was stronger than her. She slapped his face with her tail, and tried to wriggle out. She only made him lick faster, and she bit her tongue to avoid showing any signs of enjoyment. Though she tried to stop them, her pre-cum leaked out steadily and her whole body quivered, wanting Ashfur. She shook her head.

"Please, Ashfur don't! I know you loved me but my mate is Brambleclaw!" She moaned. Ashfur only licked further and further iinto her core, making unwelcome pleasure take over her. She squealed as he wrapped his tail around her nipples and squeezed them tightly. She bucked her hips back to him, her vivion blurred by lust. Ashfur purred and licked harder, and Squirrelflight had to hold her cum. _I can't release my juices... He isn't my mate! _A burning sensation crept up her core as cum built up inside her. Ashfur tickled her nipples with his tail, knowing that she was on edge. Squirrelflight's core throbbed as she struggled to hold her cum in. She groaned as Ashfur licked a certain spot inside her, and Ashfur continued to lap at it, pressing his tongue in hard. Squirrelflight squealed again as some of his tail fur poked inside one of her nipples. The pleasure was too much for her and she came, moaning as Ashfur plunged his muzzle in to lick up the clear liquid. Squirrelflight fell limp, splaying out her legs as Ashfur purred inside her core. "Ohhh... A-Ashfur... Please, I d-don't want too h-have ki-" She broke off as Ashfur plunged his member into her pussy, tearing up her sensitive walls and breaking through her barrier. Blood leaked out and Ashfur stopped, gazing down at her with concern as she yelped with pain. She nodded and he thrust again, pounding into her and scraping at her walls. His dick was huge and it went in deep, pushing past her sweetspot and hitting the deepest that he could go. She moaned and bucked her hips, pleasure spiking through her enery time he pound into her. Yowling, she came, releasing easily as he hit her sweetspot. To her surprise he plunged deeper than before and his penis greew larger inside her. Her pussy walls squeezed it tightly as he came, shooting his cum and seed into her.

"You want more?" He teased. Squirrelflight nodded and bucked her hips back, trying to get him moving again. "Then beg. Talk dirty to me" He grunted as her started thrusting again. Squirrelflight yowled, " Take me, Ashfur! M-Make me have your kits! Cum inside me all day long! Keep you member in me forever! I'll be your sex slave...ohhhhhh A-Ashfur... I'm gonna..." She came agaun, coating his member in a thick layer of cum. Ashfur's hormones immediately reacted, having the sticky, hot liquid all over his member. He felt his penis growing bigger as he released his seed into her again, spraying ther lower bodies with cum. He gasped and pulled out, seeing black dots edge his vision. They steadily grew bigger and he gave away to sleep.

In his dream, he was chasing a mouse, when suddenly he realised his member was unsheathed. It swayed in the air and Ashfur felt a warm tongue lick it. He sat down and looked around. Amazingly, nobody was there. He started to stand up but he was bowled over again and he felt something on his member. It was like a she-cat's pussy...

Ashfur woke to find Squirrelflight on top of him and they were connected together. Ashfur, not bothering to pull out, began to suck at her nipples, hearing groans of pleasure as Squirrelflight slept. He wrapped his paws around her and rolled over taking her with him. "Good... that was we can always be together..." He thought as he released his seed into her again.

**So, how was that guys? My requests are officially done! Well, lets call it a night, shall we? I did a lot this time, right? Bye, people! Until tomorrow!**


	6. Hollyleaf an Fallen Leaves: eeze

**Whoa people! I'm getting out of hand! Seriously! I've got four requests to do today... Ummm... Alright... This one is Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves! Enjoy!**

This scene is still in the tunnels!

Fallen Leaves sat awkwardly as he waited for a fish to swim by. Hollyleaf had caught four fish but every time he saw a flash it was too late. He was in heat and his member throbbed painfully as he held his paws in close. He lookek at the pool again and couldn't help his eyes wandering over to Hollyleaf's shiny black fur. _I can't tell her... She doesn't belong in the dark with me..._ He sighed and scrambled up, walking away quickly. Hollyleaf turned and stared at him. He had been acting weird all morning. She stood up and raced to his side. "Fallen Leaves, are you ok?"

Fallen Leaves nodded and walked a little faster, hoping to be left alone. Hollyleaf didn't follow him and he sped off down the tunnels, his member trapped between his legs. Sitting down, he spread his legs open and sighed when his member hit the air. He looked at it and immediately clamped his legs together again when he saw Hollyleaf coming. He looked away awkwardly and felt his ears go red. Staring at his paws, he tried to block out the feelings churning in his belly.

Hollyleaf padded to his side and sat down. She looked at Fallen Leaves. He was holding his legs together tightly, and she nosed them apart gently. She paused when she saw his member out, and he blushed. Hollyleaf murmured,"So you were in heat. Why didn't you tell me?" Fallen Leaves looked away and stammered, "Because... It's because... I l-love you..." Hollyleaf wound her body around his and licked the tip of his member. Fallen Leaves moaned and she licked faster, pushing his dick into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it and swallowed all the cum. She lay on her back, exposing her steamy core to him. Fallen Leaves lapped the juices up and plunged his muzzle in, licking her insides. She came and he licked it up eagerly, before Hollyleaf turned and got into a hunting crouch. "Take me" She whispered. Fallen Leaves mounted her and thrust into her gently, stopping when he heard her yelp in pain. "Are you Ok?" He asked. When she nodded he continued thrusting until he stopped at her barrier. He poked at it, waiting a little before drawing his dick out and pounding into her again, ripping through her barrier. She howled in pain and quivered. Fallen Leaves continued thrusting, searching for her sweetspot.

He suddenly hit a spot in her pussy and she moaned. Fallen Leaves thrust harder and came into her, hoping to make her pregnant. Hollyleaf bucked her hips back and released too, then she collapsed underneath him. Fallen Leaves pulled out and began to groom her, licking the sticky cum off her fur. Hollyleaf turned and sucked on his member, cleaning the cum off. Hollyleaf meowed, "I love you, Fallen Leaves." And for once Fallen Leaves had warmth in him again.

**Hi! Now... Today I have to do three more requests: two OC's and one for Jayfeather and Half Moon... NOW I know why lots of writers usually give up after the first three chapters! But don't worry, I won't stop. By the way, it would really help if somebody could tell me if Britney Spears is ACTUALLY alive or not! Sooo confusing... Anyway, published on 27\1\2015**


	7. Author's Note

**Hello everyone sorry I haven't been up in a while it's just that I had to get my tonsils removed and now that I'm better school starts. :U**

**I'll update soon if anyone wants to join up with me and help me writing this story feel free to ask! (Only accepting 2 at the maximum)**


End file.
